Never forgive, Never forget
by forever-waiting
Summary: Deidara's past...
1. Liar

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Never forgive, Never forget  
**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Night fell slowly... The last golden ray of the sun dissapeared off the edge of the horizon, shimmering stars appeared in the sky one by one... 

A young blonde boy sat beside a puddle, staring at his own reflection... Big, clear blue eyes stared back.

"Dei-kun!" His mother called, scooping him off the ground affectionately.

He smiled, hugging his mother tightly, "mum... why won't dey play wit me?" he asked in a childish accent.

In the distance, a few young boys of his age chased each other, having so much fun...

"Because my Dei-kun is too cute and adorable!" She pinched his little cheeks gently and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"What about Haru-nii? Everybody play wit him!"

"Haru-kun is older than you... When you get older, you'll be just as popular!"

Deidara was satisfied with the answer, so he dozed off in her embrace...

* * *

"Where have you hiden that monster?!" The villagers shouted. 

She refused to let them in, "He is just a child!"

"He is a monster!" They waved their weapon at her.

"He's only a bit different from everyone else!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I bet he'll grow up to be a murderer and kill us all... it isn't normal..." They whispered among themselves... but left, since they realised this woman won't give up the boy without a fight.

The little boy stood behind the door, eyes closed, trying to shut out all the cruel words that were thrown at him.

"Oh... Dei-kun..." She picked him up in her arms and stroked his back softly.

"Do they hate me because of these?" He held up his hand to her, showing her the mouths in his tiny hands.

She didn't answer...

He knew this was the reason...

Another little boy stood in the background, frowning at his little brother... his gaze was of fear, and perhaps some hatred.

"He's so different!" The boy finally burst out.

"Haru-kun! How could you say something like that about your little brother?!"

"But he's got MOUTHS on his hands!" Haru looked away, and bit his lip.

"Go to bed now, Haru-kun."

The raven-haired boy walked away, glancing back before he shut the door.

"Why can't I be normal like everyone else..." Deidara murmured.

"Dei-kun, don't say that! You are special... You are given this great gift..." She patted him.

"Then why don't you ever hold my hand?" He looked up pleadingly, searching for something... searching for some love, instead of sympathy...

She was silent.

He didn't feel pain like what he expected... perhaps it's because he always knew his mother never loved him like the way she tried to show... the ones who weren't afraid of him are the ones who felt sorry for him... And sometimes, he realised, sympathy is worse than rejection...

_Because you are so cute and adorable..._

Lies.

_It's a gift, and you are special..._

More lies.

_Because I love you so so much, Dei-kun..._

All. Just. Lies.

He quietly went back to his room, wanting to shut himself away from this world forever... _Why am I so different?_ He stared at those mouths on his hands.

"Haru-kun, be nice to your brother..."

Their mother's voice came faintly through the doors. Deidara listened.

"Mother! Deidara and I are nothing alike!"

"Yes, but be nice to him, won't you?"

"You are just afraid he might kill us all with his insane power!"

"Shhhh!" she was frightened... Deidara could imagine her looking around, just to check if Deidara was listening...

"No, Haru... Don't you feel sorry for your little brother?" his mother's voice faded into a whisper...

Deidara envied Haru... Every night, mother would tell Haru an enchanting story, she'd hold him close and give him a warm smile that is filled with love... The blonde boy tossed and turned on his bed... unable to fall asleep.

Rain started to fall from the thick clouds... heavier and heavier.. very soon, bolts of lightning flashed and tore across the black sky, followed by deafening crashes of thunder.

Deidara stared at the ceiling. He could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness and despair by every moment...

* * *

_"This is a very strong bloodline limit!" The older ninja exclaimed as he saw the two-years-old boy._

_"How could he possess such an advanced bloodline when no other members of his family have this ability?" The other asked._

_"Coincidence and luck I suppose..." another ninja joined the discussion._

_"He will become a strong ninja..." _

_"But isn't it disgusting?"_

_"Yeah... having MOUTHS on your hands... uh, I'd hate to have a child like this."_

_"I wonder how his parents will live with this..." _

* * *

"Dei-kun?" 

No answer.

She knocked on the door, then pushed it open... Deidara wasn't there.

"DEI-KUN?!" She panicked, "DEIDARA?!"


	2. Friend

If you have read my other fanfics, you'd see some very cool connection in the settings, kukuku... but you don't have to read my other fanfics if you don't want to... T.T

* * *

**Never forgive, Never forget  
**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Deidara wandered in the storm... letting all the tears tricle down with the pouring rain. _I want to escape... run away from all of this... _He looked down, staring at the muddy road,_ I want to find a place where I belong..._

Lonliness overwhelmed him, he couldn't remember how long he walked, it seemed like endless darkness for him... until a bright stream of sunshine suddenly shone on him through the thick clouds. He was blinded for a moment... slowly blinking his sky-blue eyes, he found himself standing next to a lake... surrounded by snowy mountains.

"Where... am I?" He murmured to himself. Then he heard a soft sob... following the sound, Deidara saw a little boy, perhaps a bit younger than him, crying under a tree.

"Um... Are you okay?" Deidara approached the boy, then soon hesitated... remembering how everybody were afraid of him.

The boy jumped up, wiping the tears off quickly, slightly embarrased to be caught crying, but there was no fear in his gaze... "Who-Who are you?!" He asked.

"My name... is Deidara... yeah..." He answered slowly... this is perhaps one of the first conversations he had with someone of his own age.

The other boy just looked confused.

Silence was passed between them.

"How did you find my secret hideout?"

"Secret hideout?" Deidara looked around... _true... how did I get in here?_ "I don't know... yeah..."

The other boy frowned, staring at the blonde in front of him, "You are not a Konoha ninja..."

_Konoha? I'm in Konoha? That's impossible! _"This... is Konoha?!" Deidara asked excitedly._ Konoha is so much more beautiful than I ever imagined!_

"Of course not!" The other boy snapped, slightly angry, "Konoha is stupid."

"You mean, you ran away?" Deidara was somehow glad to know that.

"..." The raven-haired boy shifted uneasily, a look of guilt across his face, as if he just got caught in stealing a cookie from the jar.

"I ran away from home, too..." Deidara looked at him sympathetically, "Um... So what's your name... yeah..." He twisted his fingers behind his back...

"I-Itachi..." The younger boy was just as unsure as the blonde. He paused for a while, then extended his hand to Deidara.

Deidara looked at Itachi's hand and bit his lip... if he shake hands with Itachi, Itachi would definitely be scared of the mouths and hate him... but if he refuse...

Deidara didn't know what to do; he really wanted to make this friend.

"N-no... I... I'm a monster..." Deidara murmured.

Itachi's dark eyes widened a bit, "What do you mean?"

The blonde showed him his hands...

"..." Itachi didn't run away like what Deidara expected. Instead, Itachi looked at Deidara into the eyes.

The blond boy saw the coal eyes gradually change it's colour. Soon, the iris turned blood red, as if fortelling the fate of whom who stands in their way.3 intricate symbols surrounded the dark pupil.

"Oh..." Deidara smiled.

Itachi smiled back.

* * *

"I was born in a noble family of Konoha... called the Uchiha clan." Itachi told his friend, "This is a gift... only some members of the clan can possess the Sharingan. But I got it at a very early age..." His dark eyes gazed over the lake, "My family is proud... but there's so much pressure... I have to be perfect, simply because of this gift..." His voice grew softer. But Deidara didn't ask anything... he listened to the prodigy... 

"Do you have to go back?" Deidara finally asked when Itachi stopped.

"..." Itachi looked down, "Yes..."

The blonde stared at his friend, "We will always be friends, right?"

Itachi smiled, "Yes..."

Some birds chirped, the trees swayed...

"Your ability is also a gift, Deidara... Don't be ashamed of it." Itachi told him solemnly, "You should learn to use it..."

The older boy smiled, "Un!"

Before he leave, Itachi suddenly turned around, "Deidara... live your life your way, no one should get in your way..."

The blonde couldn't see the Uchiha's face in the shadows... but those words gave him a chill... _did he mean... KILL whoever is in my way?_ he shook his head, _no... no..._

* * *

Deidara continued walking... Itachi went back to Konoha the day before... so there was no point for him to stay there. 

_Thank you, Itachi-kun... I hope we meet again one day._ Deidara halted and let the soft breeze flow through his hair, drawing in a deep breath, he held out his chin and looked ahead, _I will be strong._

On his way back to the village, Deidara practised using those strange hands... for the first time, he was quite surprised of what he was capable of. He first tried to use the hands to mold water, but failed, then he tried plants, but the mouths on his hands refused it all... Finally, he got angry and put them into the muddy road, but the hands started to mold the mud at once... the result was sloppy, but it was the first "art" he ever made.

Deidara smiled, _so i'll just make this mud drier..._ he tried again, this time, a little bird stood on his palm, as if it could fly away any moment._ I wonder if I could really fly if I make a big-enough bird_, Deidara laughed at himself.

"What are you laughing at, MONSTER?!" a voice rang, and the blonde stoped laughing at once.


	3. Pain

oops... i completely forgot about this story, lol! thanks, jade, for reminding me... wahahahah!

* * *

**Never forgive, Never forget  
**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Haru stood with a few other boys from the village, smirking at his little brother. 

"You actually came back?!"

Deidara shook his head and stood up, the tiny bird still in his hand, "Leave me alone." His voice was slightly shaky, but he did not run away.

"Haru-kun, maybe we should go..." one of the boys tugged Haru's shirt, "maybe..."

"Shut up!" Haru pushed him away, "he can't do anything. You all think he is so strong, but he's a wimp!"

Deidara clutched his fists, his first creation seemed to be protesting in his tight grip.

Haru glared... Because of this monster, he had to try extra hard just to get along with the others from the village... even though he was perfectly normal, the adults treated him like a half-monster, all because of that Deidara! None of these happened before Deidara's birth... his gaze fazed, he saw Deidara glaring back at him, with hatred, anguish... but there was also a hint of jealousy...

The other boys started running away, but Haru remained motionless... _This is my chance to get rid of this monster!_ With a smirk, he sprinted to where Deidara stood.

"Big... brother?" Deidara felt a punch on his stomach... indeed, he didn't like his brother, and he knew Haru hated him... but still... Haru was his big brother! Deidara never thought he'd REALLY hit him in any way...

The older boy towered over the younger.

"You monster! You are not my brother!" Haru kicked Deidara; the blonde boy fell onto the ground with a thump. Tears slowly ran down their cheeks... they were both crying... but none of them knew...

_Haru..._ It seemed so long ago... when Haru didn't hate him... _those times when Haru carried him to watch those fireworks... those times when they played in front of the warm fire... those times when Haru patted him on the head, "I am your big brother!" He once said so proudly..._ images flashed in front of Deidara's eyes... _So long ago... Until..._

* * *

Deidara's small figure seemed to have become even smaller in Haru's eyes... the blonde boy cuddled himself in a little ball on the muddy ground... Haru stopped for an instant... the way Deidara lied there... 

So helpless...

wanting protection...

But his blue eyes looked dull, as if being hypnosised.

When was the last time he looked into his little brother's eyes? Haru pondered... a long time ago... before those adults told him Deidara is a monster... before those adults told him to stay away from this monster...

_Why? _Haru looked into those eyes again... _what happened to me? what happened to us?!_ He shook his head, before he knew it, his own fist landed a heavy punch on Deidara...

Blood trickled down Deidara's mouth... "Ha-ru-nii---" He uttered under his breath...

Fear.

Hatred.

Dissapointment...

Haru stared at his own fist... on Deidara's left eye...

His eyes widened...

* * *

Deidara felt his eyes going even hazier than before... The last thread snapped... this thread that he tried to grasp so desperately has just let him fall into the darkness... there was noone to save him... noone to care about him... for a moment, he felt he was about to fly away from this world... 

Why was I ever born?

His bones were aching from pain, his vision slowly darkened...

-...

The little bird awakened.

The once clay-made creation grew bigger, flapping its wings and soared, taking its master with it...

It let out a bleak cry.

* * *

Haru stared at the sky for a long time... He couldn't believe his eyes... _the little clay bird..._

He fell on his knees, staring at the empty space where Deidara was a moment ago...

In the sky, there seemed to be a trace of the clay bird's shadow, along with Deidara...

He stumbled up. No feelings of victory though he knew his brother was now gone forever. There was some regret, perhaps also some guilt, mingled and tangled, burning him as those last images of Deidara remained on his mind.

_I'm sorry... Deidara... I'm sorry..._

* * *


	4. Love

sighhhhhhhhhh... i'm not emo enough to continue this story... T.T I can't feel any angsty at the moment...

* * *

**Never forgive, Never forget  
**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The wind blew on Deidara's face; he could feel those wounds stung as the cruel air scratched his blood... 

_Nowhere to turn..._

_Konoha? __No... Itachi had enough to cope with..._

Where to go...

Deidara rubbed his eyes, to his own surprise, his left vision was blurry... he looked at this blurred world, the colours mixed together... _what is there left for me?_

Aimless.

Don't know how long he flew for... at last, he was exhausted and the bird crashed down into the trees. But the blonde felt no pain.

His eyes still staring blandly to the sky, which was equally blue as those expressionless eyes.

-...

_What next?_

He fell asleep, not bothering to care anymore... not bothering to worry anymore...

Another day...

Another night...

Hunger and despair overwhelmed him, but there was a small part of him still tried to cling to life. To this life without anything left.

A bird chirped.

Deidara struggled to open his eyes again as a tiny little bird landed on his chest.

Chirp.

"Hi..." He murmured.

The bird tilted its head, examining his new 'friend'.

Deidara reached to it, but it flapped its wings and left in a breeze of wind.

It was starting to hurt. Those scratches he got from falling, the way his stomach is burning... He started to feel frightened; frightened of death, even though just a while ago he felt like he'd gladly die at any moment.

Even when there's no hope, he still wanted to live... just for the sake of living.

_Why am I so desperate?_ Deidara lied there, gasping for air as his world slowly darkened. His life was just a blank page that never actually begun.

_I must live..._

-...

_Revenge..._

* * *

When the blonde woke up, a not so familiar face came into his vision. The woman smiled at him. 

"You are finally awake." She said, gently helping him to sit up and handed him a warm bowl of soup.

Deidara looked at her with confusion. _Why is she helping me?_

She was still smiling... Deidara stared at her.

A thought suddenly came across his mind that he wished the woman was his mother. He'd do anything for that warm smile... that one smile filled his heart with the motherly love he had long for.

"I'm... um... sorry... hm..." He stuttered... uh's and hm's mixed in his sentence, just like how he talked to Itachi. It was so hard to talk to someone who didn't reject him.

"Why are you sorry?" She laughed, tiny friendly wrinkles appeared at the corner of her eyes as she patting him on the head, "get well soon."

With that, she left.

* * *

"Yuzuki-san!" He laughed, "Look at what I made for you!" 

"This is amazing, Deidara-kun!" She took the clay bird and examined it carefully, "It's a Sparrow, isn't it?"

"No... it's a Chaffinch!"

"Chaffinch?"

"I read it in one of those books you gave me..." He scratched his head, a big grin on his face.

"That's wonderful!"

On the tables in their shabby house, there were hundreds of tiny clay birds which Deidara had made for her... each of them, she received them with a warm smile... just for that warm smile, Deidara made more and more birds endlessly.

Yuzuki never minded those mouths on his hands... in fact, she was fascinated by them, and encouraged him to discover his hidden powers.

Those everydays were fun and loving... Days when he had forgotten revenge... for what is there for him to revenge? He now have everything he longed for, everything Haru had that he longed for...

"Yuzuki-san..." He asked when she had finished the bed-time story, "if your son is still alive, would you still love me?"

She hugged him, paused... "I don't know."

Deidara wasn't disappointed. In some way, he was glad that she didn't try to lie to him like what his mother did. Closing his eyes, he waited for tomorrow... _what should I make for her next? Maybe I could make butterflies instead of birds, she'll be so surprised!_ Smiling to himself, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Dei-kun! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yuzuki shouted when he woke up. 

"Huh?"

"You never told me your birthday, but today is the anniversary to the first time we met in that forest." She rubbed his face with affection. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small item.

"Huh?" Deidara looked at her.

"This is a scope..." She showed it to him, "I know your left vision had always been slightly blurry, so with this, you should be able to see better..."

The scope didn't fit him very well... but it was his most precious item...


	5. Broken

Damn... I started this story before Deidei's spoiler death and all those things about his past... -cries- i WAS gonna make itachi and him friends! damn... guess i gotta change da storyline a bit... -sigh- troublesome... and my timeline is sooooo messed up!

* * *

**Never forgive, Never forget  
**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_"I hate you." His eyes were red, but no tears came out, for he was too angry to cry. He had learnt to be strong. _

_"..." No reply, the masked man just stood in front of him, motionlessly._

_"Why... ANSWER ME!" He let out a hoarse cry. He cannot see the other man's expression._

_Itachi turned away, letting the wind blow through his long hair._

_Deidara's knuckles were white from his tight grip._

_"A true shinobi should not have feelings." It was a silent murmur... but Deidara heard it clearly._

_That was all Itachi said... with that, he started walking away._

_-..._

_Hundreds of clay birds screeched at once._

_Itachi's eyes widened behind the mask, blocking the birds that were flying into him, but no matter how fast he moved, endless number of birds attacked him in fury._

_"YOU BASTARD!" The blonde stared at the Uchiha boy._

* * *

It had been a while since they first met... it seemed so long ago when they were once friends. Even though their first encounter was also their last, Deidara treasured this friendship. 

But that day... it all changed...

Deidara home, only to see Yuzuki lying in blood... the whole village was ransacked by enemies.

_Wars..._ how he loathed them.

It brought deaths.

_Don't leave me... don't... _

It brought rejection.

_Help me... give me a hand..._

It brought hatred...

_I am desperate..._

An Uchiha killed Yuzuki.

_Stay with me... Please..._

Uchiha.

_YUZUKI-SAN!!!!! _

Itachi.

_I'm losing everything... _

The talented gennin who mastered the Sharingan at the age of Eight.

_Everything..._

The page that he had finally written in his life was torned off... shattered into pieces, leaving it blank once again._  
_

* * *

It had been six years since Yuzuki died. 

He finally met Itachi again. _But why... why is it so hard to face him?_

He didn't want to think about it.

For the first time in these seven years, he remembered Haru.

"DIE, ITACHI!" He shouted subconsciously. To his own surprise, a few birds that he had molded chakra into exploded with a loud "BANG".

_I'm trapped... _

The explosion cracked Itachi's ANBU mask.

_I'm sinking... _

The ANBU captain let the pieces of his mask slowly fell off... Shagringan flashed across his eyes, with a slight frown, he drew his sword.

_I'm regretting everything... I can't move on... I can't look forward... My eyes are already fixed in the past, unable to turn away..._

Deidara smirked, "You should have been serious from the beginning."

The sword slashed through his side silently.

"You are slow." Itachi appeared again in front of Deidara.

This time, the blonde dodged the attack. But blood ran down his side, giving him a chill... the wound opened wider.

-...

* * *

Deidara opened his eyes... _It was the same dream again._

The fight with Itachi from two years ago, it haunted his nights.

One finger over his scope eye, Deidara cursed under his breath.

_Yuzuki-san... I will revenge your death!_

There fight never finished. It ended with Itachi leaving with some severe wounds as Deidara collapsed due to blood-loss.

_He could've finished me off before he left..._

Deidara shook his head and put his dark gloves on. It was another day, and he needed to find more missions.

The scope eye was as uncomfortable as ever... but he didn't want to take it off. It was his last memory of something warm... it was there to sooth him when he lose hope. Lock it away... it is time to lock away all the memories.

A dark mask covered his features, blond hair hidden under the hood of his black robe.

He couldn't see his client clearly.

"Deidara, terrorist bomber for hire..." the man stared at him from the shadows, "would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

* * *

PS: timeline reference

when dei met Ita-kun: Deidara was 6-ish

when he met yuzuki: 6-ish

when yuzuki was killed: dei was 7-ish, itachi was 8

when dei met itachi again: six yrs frm then, which would make it... -takes out calculator- dei was 13, ita was 14.

dei meet the akatsuki: dei was 15... wow... i think maybe i didnt mess up the timeline after all!


	6. Hatred

Sorry for this **EXTREMELY** late (lol, almost been a year, hasn't it?) update...

a, because i'm not in an emo mood, XD i'm feeling too happy to continue this story, hahahah.

b, because i REALLY dislike the new Naruto chapters ever since you-know-what happened... -sigh-

c, i get reviews that says it's like fruits basket... n HONESTLY i did NOT intend for it to be like this... n now my plans are all messed up.

* * *

**Never forgive, Never forget  
**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Akatsuki?" Deidara didn't even try to look up to see the man's face. He only replied emotionlessly, "How much are you gonna pay me, hmm?"

"Lots." The man smirked, "we have the strongest ninjas, we will become the most powerful organisation, and you will have as much money as you want once you complete your missions."

"Hmm? sounds interesting." Deidara's voice was still as bland as ever. Truely, he did not care at all... he didn't care about anything and could not be bothered to care. If this "Akatsuki" organisation do not pay him well, he could always just kill all of its members. No big deal.

"So I take it that you will join us? ...come with me."

Deidara couldn't quite remember how he got there, as he wasn't paying much attention. The tall man lead him into a cave, where a giant statue stood.

The statue was strange, It was two hands held out, as if holding something... A few people with the same red-cloud cloak were on the finger-tips of the giant stone hands, some sitting, some standing...

It was very dark in the cave. Deidara took his hood off, but it was still hard to see the other men in the shadows. However he stared at the man standing beside him, his "Client". _Bright Orange hair, so many piercings on his face... Is this guy really a ninja?  
_

"Just call me Leader," the man turned to the other members, "this is our new member, Deidara."

The members turned and listened to the Orange-haired man... some even bowed slightly to show respect.

A pair of red eyes opened in the dark.

Even though he could not see that person's face, Deidara recognised the sharingan eyes immediately. Those eyes, he will never forget those eyes that once stared at him so coldly, those eyes that killed the most important person in his life...

"Uchiha... Itachi." Deidara muttered under his breath, his voice was low, but filled with hatred. He glared at the Uchiha, hands already starting to make "art" that will surely be enough to destroy a whole village.

* * *

"Oi, Itachi-san, I heard Leader-sama is bringing a kid in today!" Kisame laughed, "Heard he's even younger than you!"

"..." Itachi didn't care about this "new member" at all. Just a new kid, it's the same precedure every time.

"Heh, wonder who's gonna be this new kid's partner?"

A few other members turned their attention to Kisame's question and thought about it. Kakuzu and Hidan obviously will not be separated, because Hidan relies on Kakuzu's ability to actually stay as a whole person, instead of dropping limbs every now and then. As for Zetsu, he'll probably eat the new kid if they are assigned together...

"I heard Leader-sama wanted to put Itachi and this new kid in a group," after a moment of silence, Sasori finally spoke.

"HAH? Itachi-san?! What about me?!" Kisame protested.

Before Sasori could answer, Leader and the "new member" arrived.

Most people ignored their arrival. Sasori kept playing with his puppets, Konan was making origamis... it was only when the Leader spoke, that everyone turned their attention to them as a sign of respect to the Orange-haired man.

"this is our new member, Deidara."

_DEIDARA?!_

Itachi opened his eyes. And as soon as he did, he saw the familiar blonde hair and the ice-blue eye... So familiar...

He remembered the first time when he saw those eyes... slightly shy, frightened...

But now, those same eyes were glaring at him coldly, as if trying to pierce a thousand needles into his very heart.

"Uchiha... Itachi."

Those words weren't loud, but the raven-haired man heard it very clearly. Each syllable with great precision.

There was a moment of pause.

The air was chill, the cave was as dark as ever...

A bird flew at Itachi, faster than the speed of wind -- "KATSU!" a millisecond before it touches Itachi, it blew up, followed by a flock of white clay birds, all shooting at the Uchiha like bullets. There were 10, no, more than 20 of them, attacking Itachi in all directions.

Itachi raised his hand, Deidara could not see any other hand movements, but the Sharingan user has already finished a set of handseals.

Itachi did not speak, but as soon as the flock of birds exploded, his body melted into the air among with the smokes.

Deidara frowned, looking around himself...

The other Akatsuki members only watched the fight with an amusing look on their face.

The blonde held a kunai in his hand, hidden in the big sleeves of his over-seized robe, his eyes inspected the area around him carefully.

It was silent.

Then there was a mocking chuckle from one of the other Akatsuki members...

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD, WHERE ARE YOU, HMM?!" Deidara shouted.

He threw a few more birds behind the bigger rocks in the cave, "WHY ARE YOU HIDING?! YOU COWARD!!"

"He's a loud one, isn't he?" Hidan amused, "much more interesting than that stone-faced Uchiha."

"Also a lot more impetuous..." Kakuzu shook his head, "geez, losing his cool so quickly... the battle hasn't even begun."

Sasori frowned upon the comment, staring at the blonde boy, but silently shook his head. _This kid is not that simple... Although he seems as if he is hot-headed, his eyes are alert... This is interesting..._

Suddenly, a roaring fire dragon appeared behind Deidara, burning so bright that it became a shade of blue, the air around the dragon seemed to have been distorted.

"_Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"_

* * *

AN: I know this is gonna ruin the story, but I just HAVE to mention this little "Blooper":

when i was writing about the fire dragon, I was SOOOO tempted to write,

"a roaring fire dragon appeared behind Deidara, burning so bright that all the oxygen molecules around it were combusted completely into Carbon Dioxide, No Carbon or Carbon monoxide were produceded..."

LOL, too much chemistry in my brain...


End file.
